It is known that surface mount packages of discrete circuit components for such as diodes, light emitting diodes and thyristors are commonly found in the form of, for example, (1) glass tube/plastic packages, (2) lead-frame-based leaded packages, (3) flat-pack leadless packages, and (4) flip-chip packages.
Among these common packages, flip-chip package is advantageously characterized by its light weight and compactness. However, its packaging is expensive. Flip-chip discrete components are currently a step away from commercialization also due to their difficulties in handling as well as poor reliability and short service life. The other three forms of packaging, by comparison, are dominant in the market of power-type packages. However, as the trend is toward better electrical performance and higher power, intrinsic problems of these components have arisen from insufficient structural thermal conductivity and the resultant high temperature that these packaging technologies are reaching their limitations. Other disadvantages to overcome include increased costs and technical difficulties in their packaging procedures and materials because of regulatory compliance with environmental regulations.
For surface mount, matured pick-and-place techniques for these packaging forms are available for mass production of leaded/leadless discrete circuit components. It is production yield, automation, and cost in connection with manufacturing of such discrete circuit components that have proved to be main issue for manufacturers. Among those issues, how to improve the heat dissipation performance of these packaged components is to be addressed with priority.